


Freudian Typo

by Willowanderer



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt<br/>http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/856.html?thread=6252376#cmt6252376<br/>http://oi51.tinypic.com/10nyfbq.jpg</p>
<p>Awkwardness, textmessages, and a fast car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freudian Typo

When his phone chimed, Malik flipped it over one handed and thumbed it unlocked. Altair, well good; he hadn't heard from him all day, and he was supposed to be doing errands.

 

_yo, gimpy_

_**hey** _

_hey- i just picked up the car_

a second message followed the first.

_i am gonna oil your ass up at 7 so be ready!_

 

Malik snorted, glad he'd set down his drink to answer his roommate.

_**I always knew you wanted me.** _

_lol. Shut the fuck up man. Pick you up. Phone prob._

Of course it was a phone problem. Altair couldn't be bothered to use it properly, for all he had a full key board. He was just sloppy and lazy.

_**Whatever. Just be gentle with me honey** _

He put his phone down, and didn't answer the next buzz returning to work. It was half past six now, and he wanted to get the paperwork he was sorting done tonight.

 

It was a new car. That was why Altair had been excited. It was his first new car, and while white with a red leather interior was not exactly to Malik's taste, it did suit his friend completely. “What, no flowers?”

“Shut up.”

“I'm just saying that after a come on like that, you should at least buy a man flowers.” Malik slid into the passengers seat, and loosened his tie before buckling in.

“You're way too fixated on a typo.” Altair's driving was the reason that Malik would never consider going without a safety belt, but however close, he had to admit that he'd never hit anyone. Yet. Malik had to mental add as they whipped around a corner without slowing down.

“Then you're trifling with my delicate, maidenly virtue?”

“... what virtue? We've been roommates for ten years, Malik I know exactly how much virtue you have, and you could keep in in shoebox.” He was blushing oh this was far too entertaining to let die now. His face was pink, and getting darker, the color creeping down his face.

“I'll admit I'm not as squeaky clean as your own 'I'll only ever love one woman' self, but I'd hardly go that far.” He opened his mouth to make another joke, but had to clutch at the doorframe at another sharp turn. “Damn it, Altair, stop driving like an idiot novice!” He glared over, to see that the flush had faded to a near dead white- not good given his friend’s normal skin tone. “I know you were planning on a whip around town and dinner out to celebrate your bonus and your new car- but I think we should go home.”

“Ah.. we can't.”

“What?”

“We can't. Fumigation.”

“Bullshit Altair. Home. Now, you look positively ill.”

Altair made a weak groan in the back of his throat, but the next turn they made would bring them back to their apartment. Altair looked even more ill, and the sportscar slowed down. By the time they pulled into the garage for their building it was a crawl. Malik could have walked faster and he wouldn't have even been breathing hard. It only convinced him that there was something wrong. He had to pull him out of the car.

“I really think you're coming down with something...”

“I can only hope it's terminal.” Altair covered his face with both hands as Malik opened the door to the apartment.

 

There were flowers. And candles- not lit but present, the living room had been cleaned- not professionally well, but better than it had been in months. (Since the last cleaning lady quit) Music played softly on the stereo. It was... a love nest. Malik turned slowly and looked at Altair.

“Was I.... not the person you planned to bring back tonight? Because I like to get told ahead of time...”

“Actually” his friends voice sounded strangled. “You kind of _were.”_ He flailed an arm at the set up. “i had it all planned out, I was gonna take you to dinner and then … and... and then I made that freudian typo, and then you wouldn't let up and now aaah fuck what was I thinking...” he grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt and yanked it up over his head, pulling it as low as it would go.

“I think...” Malik said after a long moment of silence. “That you are so far behind schedule, I'm going to have to change a few details.”

“What?” He grabbed the front of Altair's hoodie and pressed him up against the wall, kissing him firmly lips parting, coaxing Altair's open and tracing his tongue slowly on the inside of his lips.

“After all... it's after eight now. I'll have to do the oiling...”

The second kiss lasted longer.

 


End file.
